Conquering Love
by macrollins
Summary: Steve wants to regain the love of his life.
1. Chapter 1

Remembering that I don't own the characters, it's just a fan-to-fan story.

Steve arrived at the hospital in the morning. He needed to have some routine tests periodically due to his liver transplant.

He waited to be called, did the tests and after he was released he would go to the headquarter.

He was walking distracted by the corridor of the hospital when he heard a riot ahead.

"Let me go! Don't touch me! Help!" Someone was screaming.

But the voice was unmistakable to Steve. "Catherine?"

Steve walked quickly and approached the confusion. He saw Catherine full of bruises, with her head bandaged, looking around her, confused, nervous, and scared.

"Catherine! Steve called her.

Catherine looked at Steve scared, like he was just another one of those people who wanted to hold her by force.

"Do you know her?" A nurse asked.

"Yes, I know her. What's happening to her? Steve asked

"What's your name?" The nurse asked.

"Steven McGarrett."

"We were just about to call you. It's your name that's on the list of people we should call if anything happened to her."

Steve looked at Catherine who had already been dominated by doctors and nurses.

"And what happened to her? Steve asked.

"She was attacked, someone tried to hang her, and she's got amnesia," the nurse told Steve, and he approached Catherine.

"Cath?" he called her, but she didn't look at him.

The doctors medicated her and she was taken back to her room and then fell asleep.

Steve entered the room and sat down next to her bed. He looked at her and had no doubt that she had fought with someone. He stood next to her and Danny found it strange that Steve did not attend work.

Catherine woke up after a few hours and saw Steve sitting next to her bed.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"You're in the hospital," Steve answered calmly so she wouldn't be scared.

"Are you my doctor?"

"No, Cath. You really don't remember me? I'm Steve."

Catherine shook her head saying no. "I just want to leave."

"And where do you live now?" Steve asked.

"I don't know," she answered.

Steve touched her hand lightly, but she dodged it.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Where do you know me from?" she asked.

"We met in the Navy," Steve answered.

"And?" she asked.

"We had a long relationship," Steve answered.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered.

"I don't remember," Catherine said, crying.

"Don't cry, you'll remember. Give yourself time and everything will be fine."

Steve wanted to hold her, but he was afraid to scare her.

A man suddenly walked into Catherine's room, scaring her.

"Oh, God! Catherine, what happened?" the man said, wanting to hug her and Catherine screamed. "No! Don't touch me!"

"Catherine!" the man insisted and Steve stopped him.

"Leave her alone," Steve told him.

"Who are you to say that? I'm her boyfriend," the man said.

Steve felt his blood boil with jealousy.

"I don't know you," Catherine told the man.

"How come you don't know me, Catherine? It's me, Alan," he said, wanting to touch her again.

"If you insist on touching her, I'll break your face, and I don't care if we're in a hospital," Steve told him.

"Why didn't anyone tell me my girlfriend was in the hospital? "Alan asked the nurses.

"Your name is not on the list, sir," the nurses said.

"You're a bunch of incompetent people! I'm going to sue this hospital," Alan said.

Steve saw that Catherine was getting nervous again.

"Cath, calm down," Steve said.

"Please leave me alone," Catherine asked.

"Get out, please." The nurse told Steve and Alan.

Steve didn't leave the room until Alan left. He sat on a chair in the hallway near her room and called Danny. When Danny arrived, Steve told him everything.

"I'm sorry about Catherine, Steve. But what are you still doing here? She has a boyfriend, and he's here," Danny said.

"She's fragile, Danny. She's so fragile she doesn't even look like the Catherine we know. She was attacked, she fought for her life, and she doesn't even know who she is. I'm not going to abandon her, I'm going to stay here until I'm sure she's okay."

"Did you hear what I said? She has a boyfriend. Will you humiliate yourself, Steve?"

"I don't care about that, Danny. I just care about her. And from here I don't leave, from here nobody takes me away."

Danny sighed, "Why do I still waste my time arguing with you?"

"Go to your house, Danny. Don't tell me what to do," Steve said.

Danny left worried about Steve. "But he owns his life, I can't do anything," Danny thought.

Alan also stayed in the hallway, but after a while he gave up and left. Steve saw that he left and went into Catherine's room. The doctor prescribed a tranquilizer and she had slept again.

Steve approached her and caressed her face very softly, with only one finger.

"I'm here for you, Cath. If I say I don 't mind seeing that guy here, I'll be lying. But what matters most to me is for you to be okay. I love you, you know."

PS: Laura and Cath, your suggestion inspired this story. Thank you very much. SteveMcGarretLover, Thank you for your continued support and encouragement. I really appreciate it.

Thank you to all the readers.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Catherine woke up and saw Steve next to her again. She thought he looked tired.

"Did you spend all night here?" Catherine asked.

"Yes," Steve answered.

Catherine tried to sit on the bed, but her whole body hurt.

"Do you want to sit down? I'll help you." Steve said, standing up.

Steve helped her sit on the bed, but he felt that she shivered when he touched her.

"Catherine, we need to find out who assaulted you like this," Steve said, and then signalled Noelani to come in.

"Catherine, this is Noelani. She's going to try to collect traces of the assailant's skin from your fingernails," Steve said.

"Does it hurt?" Catherine asked.

Noelani calmed her down: "No, it won't hurt, I promise."

"It's okay," Catherine said.

Noelani was analyzing Catherine's nails when Alan arrived.

"What are you doing with her?" He asked.

"We're investigating who did this to her," Steve said. He didn't trust Alan, and he didn't think Catherine would get involved with a man like him. Steve saw a violent profile on Alan, but he also knew that jealousy could get in the way of how he saw things. That's why he asked the team to help him, so that everyone could work on the case.

"She doesn't remember anything, stop bothering her," Alan told Noelani.

Steve took his badge and showed it to Alan. "Get out of here or I'll arrest you for trying to obstruct an investigation."

Alan left the room, but was very angry with Steve.

Noelani finished her work, and Catherine saw Steve and Alan outside the room.

"Do you know them both?" Catherine asked Noelani.

"I know Steve, but I don't know the other one," Noelani told her.

"I'm scared, I don't know who I can trust," Catherine said.

"You can trust Steve, for sure."

"Okay," Catherine answered.

Noelani saw that she needed to talk, she needed a friend.

"How are you feeling?" Noelani asked.

"I feel a lot of pain in my whole body," Catherine answered.

"I asked how you were feeling here," Noelani said, putting her hand on her chest, towards her heart.

"It's very hard not to know who I am, because they did this to me, which I'll do when I get out of here," Catherine said, distressed.

"If you want to know who you are, talk to Steve. He'll be able to tell you a lot of things. And I'm sure you'll soon start remembering everything."

"Thank you. What's your name again?"

"Noelani."

"Thank you, Noelani."

"I need to go now. If you need to talk, call me and I'll come to you," Noelani said, giving Catherine a card with her name and phone number.

When Noelani left Catherine's room, Alan quickly walked in and sat next to her, taking Steve's place.

"Hi, how are you feeling today? Did you remember anything?" Alan asked.

"No. Why don't you help me? Tell me everything you've known about me since the day we met," Catherine asked.

"Okay," he answered.

Steve just watched from the outside. Then he called Danny, Lou, Tani, and Junior. He needed Alan to be interrogated and chose Danny and Lou for that.

Alan spent a long time talking to Catherine and Steve observed that he didn't have much patience with her. Danny joined Steve while waiting for Alan to finish his conversation with Catherine.

"She didn't just lose her memory, it's like she lost her essence too. I've never seen Catherine fragile, or afraid, or confused," Steve told Danny.

"She's traumatized, Steve. It's normal for her to be like this. She's going to get better," Danny said, placing his hand on Steve's shoulder as a sign of comfort and solidarity.

"I hope so, Danny."

"This guy doesn't look like the kind of person Catherine would get involved with," Danny said.

"Great, Danny. I thought only I thought so. He's lying, and we need to get him."

"Well, if he's lying, he'll regret it," Danny said.

"Well, I think they've talked enough. Come on, Danny."

Steve entered the room, followed by Danny. "Alan, this is Detective Danny Williams and he's investigating what happened to Catherine. He needs to ask you some questions," Steve said.

"You can ask the questions," Alan said.

"Not here. Come with me, please." Danny told Alan.

Alan looked at Steve angrily and followed Danny.

Catherine looked at Steve. "Do you have time to tell me everything you know about me?"

Steve sat down. "Of course I do, Catherine."

The conversation between them was long. Steve told her how he met her, told her what he knew about her life with her parents, talked about her life in the Navy, talked about their relationship, talked about her going to the agency and talked about the marriage that didn't happen. When he finished talking, she just nodded.

"Thank you for telling me. Then my parents passed away, the two of us are no longer together and the only person I have doesn't know anything about my life," Catherine concluded.

"Are you talking about Alan?" Steve asked.

"Yes, he didn't even give me a concrete answer. He only said me non-meaningful things, that is, practically nothing.

"That's not good," Steve said.

"Do you think he might have done that to me?" Catherine asked.

"I can't rule that out. My team will investigate that.

"Aren't you going to help them?"

"I can't leave you here alone with this guy," Steve said.

"Why do you still care about me after I left?" Catherine asked.

"I'll tell you the same thing you once said to me: It's not because I'm not in your life that I don't care about you.

Catherine stretched out her hand to him and Steve held her hand.

"Thank you," Catherine said.

"I'll always be here for you."

PS: Thank you for your review.


	3. Chapter 3

Catherine smiled at him. "Thank you again."

Steve smiled too. "You're welcome, again."

Steve thought maybe he was getting a new chance to win her back. He'd never really understood why she was gone. And seeing her there, smiling like the first days they met years ago, made his heart burn in the flames of passion again.

"So you talked a lot about me. Tell me a little bit about yourself now," Catherine told him.

"Do you really want to hear it? He asked as he looked at her. He can't accept to see the finger marks on her neck.

"Yes, I do."

As Steve talked to Catherine, Danny and Lou questioned Alan.

"What did you and Catherine come here to do on the island?" Danny asked.

"We're on vacation," Alan answered.

"Vacation? So she came to take a vacation on the island?" Lou asked.

"That's what I just said," Alan answered, angry.

"And where are you staying?" Lou asked.

"In a hotel near here," Alan answered.

"So you won't mind if we search your room, will you?" Lou asked.

"Yes, I will. You want to invade my privacy with my girlfriend," Alan said.

"Write down the address of the hotel and the room number!" Lou said, on a more serious note.

Alan wrote down the hotel address and room number.

Danny left the room and went into the hallway to talk to Tani and Junior.

"Tani, get a court order and get into this room. Also check the hotel's cameras. I want to know what day and time Catherine arrived, when she left, and if she left the hotel with someone," Danny told her.

"Okay, Danny."

"Go with her, Junior," Danny said.

"Okay."

Danny returned to the room and continued the "conversation" with Alan.

Steve made a summary of his life to Catherine and then was telling fun stories about the two of them at Navy time.

Catherine was laughing at the stories he was telling. "I can't believe I did that, Steve!" She said.

"Oh, but you did!" He answered.

Steve took her hand. "Do you want to know how our first date was?" Steve asked.

"Yes, I do."

Steve started telling her about the first date, but was interrupted by the doctor who came to examine her, and he had to wait outside the room.

Catherine complained of back pain and the doctor recommended she walk a little.

After the doctor left, Steve went back to the room and found her standing. "Cath, what are you doing?

"My back hurts, and the doctor recommended that I walk around the hallway for a while," Catherine said.

"Can I walk with you?" Steve asked.

Catherine held his arm. "Yes, of course."

Steve walked with her to the end of the hallway, where they had a privileged view of the island.

"That's beautiful!" Catherine said, referring to the view she had through the window.

"Yes, it's really beautiful," Steve said, referring to her eyes.

"You didn't finish telling me about our first date," Catherine told him.

"It's true." Steve continued to tell as she listened attentively.

"The day of the first date was also the day of our first kiss. You want to know how our first kiss was?" He asked.

"Yes," she answered.

Steve approached her lips and kissed her like the first day. With the same emotion, with the same feeling, with the same sweetness.

Catherine was enjoying it when someone pulled her by the arm.

"Catherine!" Alan said, angry.

" You told them to question me in that room so you could kiss my girlfriend in the hallways of the hospital," Alan told Steve.

"Alan, stop it! You don't own me!" Catherine said, and she was under the impression that she'd told him that before.

"Let her go!" Steve said.

Danny saw what was going on and approached them.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! Let's stop it!" Danny said, pushing them away from each other.

"I'm going back to my room, and I want to be alone," Catherine said to Steve and Alan.

Catherine went back to her room and sat on the bed. She touched her lips and smiled for a moment. "Steve makes me feel special, but Alan says he's my boyfriend. What am I going to do now?" She thought.

PS: Thank you for your review.


	4. Chapter 4

Alan followed Catherine to her room, but she wouldn't let him in.

"Get out of here, Alan. I want to be alone."

"You didn't seem to want to be alone a few minutes ago. You were grabbing him in the hospital hallway!" Alan yelled at her.

Steve heard Alan yell at her and wanted to go to him, but Danny stopped him. "Stop it, Steve!"

"Let me go, Danny!"

"You're acting like an irrational animal. We're in a hospital, Steve."

"He's subduing her, Danny. He's subduing her because she's lost her memory," Steve said. He was very angry.

"You're letting jealousy blind you, Steve. You can't accept the fact that she has a boyfriend.

"I really don't, Danny. So what? I'm human!" Steve answered.

"Tani and Junior went to the hotel to check out his version. They're going to take footage from the security cameras, and then we'll know if he lied in the deposition," Danny said.

"Okay, Danny."

Steve sat down and Danny sat next to him.

"You guys broke up, Steve. You've had other women in your life too. And now you're crazy because she has a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, I'm crazy, Danny. Just thinking that she kissed other mouths, that other men touched her body, that drives me crazy!"

"Go home! You haven't slept in over 24 hours," Danny said.

"I'm not going to go home and leave this psychopath here with her," Steve said.

A few hours later, Tani and Junior came back to say what they found.

"Catherine actually arrived at the hotel with Alan four days ago. Two hours later, she left alone and didn't return anymore. Alan left the hotel alone two hours later and then returned alone again," Tani said.

"Did you find her phone and documents? Steve asked.

"No. We believe it was in the bag she was carrying when she left the hotel. We just found a suitcase of her clothes," Junior said.

"And what did she do after she left the hotel? Did you see the footage from the hotel's outdoor cameras?" Steve asked.

"She walked out as far as we could see from the cameras, and she looked happy. She was smiling," Junior answered.

"And where did Alan say it was after he left the hotel?

"He said he went to a bar near the hotel and his alibi checks out," Tani replied.

"You guys go to headquarters, and find out everything you can about Alan. You have to find out something, he's not perfect," Steve said.

"Okay, boss," Tani answered, and left the hospital with Junior.

At the end of the night, Catherine went to the bedroom door and saw Steve sitting on a chair in the hallway. He looked tired and worried. She hadn't seen Alan since she ordered him to leave his room.

Steve was scared when she put her hand on his shoulder. "Cath? Is there a problem?" He asked.

"Go to your house, Steve. You're asleep sitting here in the hallway." Catherine said.

"No, Cath. I'm fine," he answered.

"Come on, you can sleep in my bedroom chair then."

"Okay," Steve answered and stood up, following her to the hospital room. He sat on the comfortable chair and soon fell asleep.

Catherine lay down and looked at Steve fondly. "He really cares about me, while Alan only cares about himself." She stood up, approached Steve, and kissed his lips softly. "Good night, sailor."

Catherine didn't understand. "Why did I call him a sailor?"

PS: Thank you for your review.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Catherine was having breakfast and Steve was sitting on the edge of the bed and looking at her.

"What is it? Why are you looking at me like that?" Catherine asked smiling

"I'm enjoying the time I have. Sometimes we don't value the little things, but those little things get huge when we lose them," Steve told her.

"Did you find anything out?" Catherine asked.

"Well, we're in the early stages of our investigation, but at first everything Alan said is true," Steve replied. Although it's hard for him to accept that Alan wasn't involved in the crime, he couldn't be unfair.

"Okay. But can I say something?" Catherine said.

"Of course, Cath."

"I can't imagine myself with him," Catherine said.

"Me neither," Steve replied.

"He seems to be a domineering person. Sometimes I see something violent about him," Catherine said.

"I'm here to protect you," Steve said, and hugged her.

Catherine hugged him too. "Thank you. It's very hard to look around when we need someone the most and realize there's no one."

"I'll always be here, Catherine" Steve said, kissing her neck, making her feel wonderful sensations and then they kissed.

"Steve!" Danny interrupted them and startled Catherine.

"What is it, Danny? You scared her."

"Alan is coming," Danny replied.

"Catherine, this is Danny. I wouldn't be surprised if you remembered him for being so boring and annoying."

"No, I don't remember him," Catherine replied.

"Hello," Danny said to Catherine.

"Hello, Danny."

Alan entered the room and was annoyed when he saw that Steve was still there.

"Don't you work, man?" Alan asked Steve.

Steve didn't answer, not to upset Catherine.

"Why did your people come into my hotel room and get my girlfriend's clothes?"

Danny saw that Steve was on his limit with Alan and answered for him.

"Catherine's things have been seized as evidence and will be handed over to her when she leaves the hospital," Danny told Alan politely.

"Can you excuse me? I want to talk to my girlfriend alone," Alan said.

Danny took Steve by the arm and led him out of the room. "Come on, Steve."

After Steve and Danny left, Alan sat next to Catherine's bed.

"Catherine, I see you're doing much better. I want you to ask the doctor to let you go and we'll leave this island. I'm looking forward to taking you home."

"Alan, I can't do that. Only the doctor knows if I'm ready to leave the hospital. And I don't know if I want to leave here."

"How do you not know if you want to leave? Of course you will. You go wherever I go!"

"You're not my owner, Alan. I make my life what I want. If you want to leave, get on a plane and leave," Catherine told him.

"What? Are you letting this guy tell you what to do?" Alan said, referring to Steve.

"No, Alan. I'm not a puppet, I'm a person and I have feelings," Catherine said.

Alan took her arm and squeezed it.

"You belong to Me."

Catherine pulled her arm. "I don't belong to anyone. Go away, Alan! I don't want to see you anymore."

Alan gave her a menacing look and walked away.

Danny and Steve saw Alan pass by them very angry.

"I don't think the conversation was good," Danny said.

"I'll see if she's alright," Steve said, walking over to Catherine's room.

"What happened, Cath? He was furious."

"Whatever happened between him and me is over, Steve." Catherine said.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ok," Steve answered. But inside he was excited to learn that Alan was out of his way.

Two days later, the doctor discharged Catherine.

Steve wasn't in the hospital and Catherine was nervous because she didn't know where to go. He had gone home to get clean clothes and found her crying when he returned to the hospital.

"Cath, what happened?"

Catherine got out of bed when she saw him and hugged him. He also hugged her lovingly and she felt safe.

"The doctor discharged me and you weren't here and I realized I didn't know what to do or where to go."

"It's fine. Let's go home," Steve said looking at her. He realized she was still an emotional mess.

"Your clothes are in the car, I'll get them."

"Don't delay, please." Catherine asked.

Steve went to the car quickly, got back, and helped her get dressed.

"Shall we go home now?" he asked smiling.

"Yes," she answered.

Steve was taking her home and she was silent in the car, just staring at the landscape. He glanced at her as he drove and wondered if she would want to leave again when she regained her memory.

"You'll get hurt again," Danny had told him.

"May it last forever, Danny," Steve thought as he looked at her.

Catherine looked at him and smiled. "What would I do without him?" she thought.

When they got home, Steve led her to the guest room. She sat on the bed and saw a picture of him with a woman and was uncomfortable. She looked away, but a minute later was looking at the picture again.

Steve realized this and took the picture frame and gave it to her.

"It's my sister Mary. You don't remember her either, right?"

"No," Catherine replied. She was glad to know that the woman in the picture was his sister.

Catherine put the picture frame in place and lay back on the bed.

"Do you want to go out for dinner later?" Steve asked.

"No, I don't want people to see me like this," she replied.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I'll order food, what will you want? Japanese food?"

"I like it?" she asked.

"Yes, you like it a lot."

"Order what you want to eat. What you order is good for me," she said.

Steve sat next to her and took her hand. "You are sad."

"I feel like I'm not past and I'm afraid of the future. It's very strange to feel that way."

"I'm here, Cath. You won't face this alone," Steve said.

"Thank you, Steve."

"You are welcome."

Catherine saw a picture of Joan. "Is she your daughter?

Steve smiled. "No. It's Mary's daughter."

"If we spent so much time together, why didn't we have children?" she asked.

"That's a good question. I don't think we think about that much, and today I regret it."

"Your niece is beautiful."

"Yes, she's beautiful and smart," Steve replied.

Steve hugged her again. "Come here".

Catherine leaned her head against his shoulder and lay there, just feeling the warmth of his body and the beating of his heart.

Three days later, Danny went to Steve's house.

"You need to get back to work, Steve."

"Catherine is not well yet, Danny."

Catherine listened to their conversation and felt guilty that it was disrupting Steve's professional life.

"Go to work, Steve. I'll be fine," she said, doown the stairs.

"No, Cath. They can take care of the team alone."

"Please, Steve. You need to get back to your normal life, I don't want to be a problem in your life."

"Are you sure?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'll clean the house and prepare dinner, and I'll be waiting for you when you get home from work."

"Fine. I'll go to work, but I want you to take care of yourself, and I don't want you to stay in the backyard alone," Steve told her.

"Ok," she answered.

"And I have one more condition," he said approaching her.

"Which?" she asked.

"May we repeat last night?" he whispered in her ear.

Catherine smiled. "Alright, we can do that," she said, and kissed him.

"I hate to interrupt your honeymoon, but can we go now, Steve?" Danny asked.

"See you later," Steve told Catherine.

At the end of the day, Steve returned home and she was waiting for him for dinner.

"What did you do for dinner?" Steve asked.

"A simple meal," she replied.

Steve sat down and she served dinner.

"You made the recipe your grandmother taught you. You love cooking it," Steve told her.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. And that's good. Soon you will remember everything," Steve said.

"I hope so," Catherine said.

They had dinner and Steve helped her clean the kitchen.

"Now that everything is clean, can we go to the bedroom? You promised me an unforgettable night," Steve told her.

Catherine smiled. "Yes we can."

They went up to the bedroom and Catherine went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She looked at herself in the closet mirror and shouted.

"Cath, are you alright?" Steve said, entering the bathroom.

"Steve, I saw Alan's face in the mirror."

"Cath, that wasn't real. He's not here," Steve said, hugging her.

PS: Thank you for your review.


	7. Chapter 7

"But it looked so real, Steve."

"But it wasn't real, my love."

Steve led her into the bedroom and she sat on the bed. "I'm sorry to scare you," she said.

"It's fine, Cath," Steve said, kissing her head.

Steve's phone rang and it was Lou.

"Hey, Lou. Did something happen?"

"Yes, Steve. Something very strange has happened."

"What?" Steve asked.

"Alan's body was found."

"What do you mean, Lou? What happened to him?"

"Well, according to Noelani, Alan died the same day Catherine was attacked."

"What happened, Steve?" Catherine asked.

"Wait a moment, Cath," Steve said, and left the bedroom.

"Lou, so who's the guy who introduced himself as Alan?"

"So that's weird. They're identical, they can only be twins," Lou replied.

"Okay, Lou. Do me a favor. Ask Duke not to let that the discovery of the body be disclosed. We'll start working on it tomorrow. Catherine's not well, and I can't leave her alone now."

"Alright Steve. I'll talk to Duke. Good night."

"Good night, Lou."

Steve went back to the bedroom and she was already lying down.

"What happened?" she asked again.

"It's work, Cath. Don't worry about it," Steve said. He omitted the truth so she could sleep peacefully.

The next day Steve woke up feeling Catherine's fingers playing on his chest.

"Good morning," he said smiling.

"Good morning. I'm sorry we didn't have our unforgettable night yesterday," Catherine said.

"It's alright. Unforgettable is being by your side no matter how or what we are doing."

"Thank you," Catherine said, and kissed him.

"I love it when you take initiative, you know that?" he said smiling.

Steve was smiling, but was very worried.

"Cath, I need to tell you something. I didn't want to tell you yesterday because you were already scared and I didn't want to make things worse."

Catherine sat on the bed. "What happened?"

"The police found Alan's body."

"Oh my God! What happened to him, Steve?"

"It's not the Alan we met at the hospital. The Alan, who claimed to be your boyfriend, is not the real Alan. We think they are twins."

"And how do you know it's not the same Alan from the hospital?" Catherine asked.

"Because the real Alan has been dead for days. It's very likely that he died the same day you were attacked."

"And now?" Catherine asked.

"We'll investigate. I need you to come with me to headquarters. I can't leave you here alone."

"Fine. I'll go with you," Catherine said.

Steve took her face in one of his hands and looked into her eyes. "I love you, you know?"

"I love you too," she answered instantly and had a "déjà vu" feeling.

Steve saw her confused look. "Some problem?" he asked.

"No. I just had the feeling that I had lived this moment before."

"Well, we've been through this moment before, but we were thousands of miles apart," Steve replied.

Catherine hugged him. "I feel so safe with you. Did I feel that way before?"

" I don't know, you never told me, but I guess you never needed me to make you feel safe. You've always been strong enough to take care of yourself, "replied Steve.

Catherine just smiled and caressed his face with her thumb.

"But I must confess that I love taking care of you," he said.

"Come here," she said, pulling him to her.

"I need to go to work, Cath ..."

"I know ...," she said, kissing him. And almost an hour later they left home to go to headquarters.

Catherine entered the office and had the feeling that she had already been there someday. She touched the smart table, looked around, and had a sudden memory of Kono. Although she "saw" Kono's face, Catherine didn't remember who Kono was.

While Steve talked to the staff and instructed them, Catherine walked around the office.

"Cath, I need to leave. Will you be all right?" Steve told her after a few minutes.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll see Alan's body and know what the coroner found out."

"Let me go with you, Steve."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Cath."

"Please?" she asked.

Steve could not resist such a sweet request. "Okay, let's go."

While in the car, Catherine wanted to talk to Steve about her fleeting memory of Kono.

Steve, while I was at the office looking at things there, I saw a face in my mind. It was fast, but I saw it. She looked native to the island, had beautiful hair, and was smiling."

Steve looked thoughtful, trying to figure out who she was talking about. He picked up his phone and searched for a picture of Kono.

"It would be this girl?" Steve asked, showing the picture to Catherine.

Catherine looked at the picture intently. "Yes, it was her. Who is she?"

"Kono. She worked a few years with us and you two were friends."

"It's good to know I had friends," Catherine said.

Catherine and Steve arrived to see Alan's body. Catherine was shocked when she saw him and wept.

"Did you remember anything?" Steve asked.

"Not."

"So why are you crying so much?" Steve asked.

"Because he was a human being, Steve."

"Come here," Steve said hugging her.

"You're right. I love that sweet, human side of you, you know that?" Steve said, kissing her head.


	8. Chapter 8

"Lou, call Danny and meet me at the hotel where the fake Alan is staying. Let's get this guy today!" Steve said.

"I'll do it, Steve," Lou said.

"Do you think he killed Alan and wanted to kill me too?" Catherine asked Steve.

"Yes, Cath. I think so. Can you stay here with Noelani? I'm going out with the team and I need you to be safe."

"Fine, I'll stay here," Catherine replied.

"Thanks, Cath. As soon as I'm done, I'll come get you to go home."

"Fine. But be safe, please."

"Ok, Cath," Steve said, and kissed her cheeck.

Steve left and Catherine stood there looking at Alan. She touched his head and stroked his hair.

"What did they do to you, my friend?" she said, and when she said that, instantly she remembered Alan.

"You were never my boyfriend. We were friends, good friends and nothing more. I'm so sorry." Catherine told Alan.

Noelani saw her talking to the dead man and approached her. "Are you ok, Catherine?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Noelani. Thank you."

Steve, Lou, Danny and Junior arrived at the hotel and saw the fake Alan at the front desk.

"Keep the guns, there are a lot of people here. I'll catch him myself," Steve said, and approached him.

"Hey, don't try anything, and come with me," Steve said, and put his arm around Impostor's shoulder.

"My lawyers will take you down," he told Steve.

"If I were you I wouldn't be so sure," Steve said.

Steve drove him to headquarters and interrogated him along with Danny and Lou, but he said nothing.

Tani got his ID and found out that his name was Alisson and really was Alan's brother, and he had an extensive criminal record.

"We need proof, Steve. If he did this to Alan and Catherine, she would be our key witness," Lou said.

"But I can't pressure her to remember," Steve said.

"But you need to talk to her, Steve. We need her, or he'll go unpunished," Danny said.

"For now he is under arrest for ideological falsehood, and you already know what to do," Steve told Danny.

At the end of the day, Steve went to pick up Catherine who was still with Noelani.

"Steve, I had a memory. Alan was never my boyfriend, he was a great friend," Catherine told him.

Steve hugged her. "I'm so sorry for what happened to him, Cath."

"Me too," she said, and dried a few tears.

Two days later...

Steve woke up with Catherine flailing in bed and screaming.

"No! Release me! Help! Help!"

"Cath!" Steve tried to wake her up, and she pushed him, threw him to the floor, sat on him and punched him in the face.

"Cath, stop! It's me, Steve!" He said when Catherine was about to punch him again.

"Steve? Oh my God! I'm sorry!" she said, scared.

"I must say you're in great shape," he told her.

"Did I hurt you? Forgive me, Steve."

"Don't worry about it. Were you dreaming? What happened in the dream?" Steve asked.

"Someone was trying to hang me. I wanted to react, but I couldn't because I had no strength. I was running out of breath, and when I fell to the ground I saw Alan's face already lifeless. It felt like I was in a forest."

"Did you see the face of the person who wanted to hang you?"

"No, I'm sorry."

"That's important information, Cath. That could help us with the investigations," Steve said.

"But how do I know if it was real, Steve?" Catherine asked. She was distressed.

"Calm down. I think your memory is slowly returning," Steve said. He was caressing her face.

"I hope so," she said.

"Come here," he said pulling her to him.

Steve kissed her, and then she put her head on his chest and was listening to his heartbeat.

"Your heart is beating hard," Catherine said.

"My heart doesn't belong to me, it's yours. It's your presence that makes my heart pound that way,"

Steve told her.

Aww, Sailor. I'm completely in love with the way you look at me, by the way you smile, for the way you kiss me, for the way you hold me." Catherine smiled and kissed him. "I love you."


	9. Chapter 9

"I love you too. And I'll be very honest with you: I'm afraid you'll leave when you get your memory back," Steve told her.

"Why would I do that, Steve?" Catherine asked.

"For the same reasons you left before and I never quite understood what they were."

"Well, I think I was out of my mind at the time, not now," she replied smiling.

"Always playful, right?" Steve said, and he was referring to her.

"You do not like?" she asked.

"Yeah, I like it. I love everything about you," Steve said, kissing her neck.

"Ah, sailor! Don't do this to me, you know I can't resist."

"And who wants you to resist? I sure don't want to," Steve said and kept kissing her.

Some time later, the alarm clock woke them up.

"Good morning sun of my life," Steve told her.

"Good morning. Why do I get the feeling I didn't sleep even 10 minutes?" Catherine said.

"Well, it was a pretty intense night, right? First you almost died in the dream, then you wanted to kill me while you were still dreaming, and then you almost killed me of love," Steve said smiling.

Catherine also smiled. "Yeah, it really was all very intense."

"Are you off today?" Catherine asked.

"Yes, I am. But I need to solve this problem with Alan's brother. You're the only person who can testify against him, but for that you need your memory back."

"I'm so sorry, Steve. I try to remember, but I can't."

"I know," he replied and stood up. "I'll prepare our breakfast."

A few minutes later Steve was in the kitchen when the doorbell rang, and he then opened the door.

Catherine heard the doorbell and went next to stairs on the second floor to see who it was. She saw Steve hug a girl and he looked very happy. Catherine was so disappointed and misstepped on the step, and fell down the stairs.

"Oh, my God! Auntie Cath!" Grace said.

Steve saw Catherine lying on the floor and unconscious. He knelt beside her, calling her. "Cath! Cath!"

"I'll call an ambulance, Uncle Steve."

"Do it, Grace. Please. I hope she didn't break any bones."

The ambulance arrived after a while and Catherine woke up but was confused.

"We'll take her to the hospital because it was a big fall," the doctor told Steve.

Catherine looked at Grace. "Hi Grace."

"Aunt Catherine, you recognized me!" Grace celebrated.

"Yes, I think so, but I'm so confused," Catherine replied.

Steve was talking to the doctor and then approached Catherine.

"Hi, sun of my life," she told him.

"Hi, Cath. The doctor thinks you better go to the hospital, okay?"

"Ok," she answered.

Catherine was taken to the hospital and had some tests, and the doctor thought it best to keep her under observation.

"I'm glad you're fine, Aunt Cath."

"Thank you, Grace. I remember the day I picked you up at a Halloween party and took you home while your dad and Steve were working, and the next day I took you to eat pancakes."

And do you remember the day we watched "The Notebook" together? My father and uncle Steve hated it. "

"Yes. I remember, Grace. And I love this movie."

Steve approached and saw the two smiling.

"Uncle Steve, Aunt Catherine remembers me. Isn't that wonderful?" Grace told Steve.

"Yeah, it's wonderful," Steve told Grace.

Steve looked at Catherine. "And what else did you remember?"

"Everything," Catherine replied.

"Everything? And why didn't you tell me, Cath?"

"I'm telling you now, Steve."

Danny arrived and took Grace home. And Steve wondered why Catherine was weird.

"Why are you weird with me?" he asked her.

"I'm a little embarrassed to say that I fell down the stairs because I was jealous of Grace. I didn't know who she was before I hit my head on the floor."

"And what else?" He asked.

"Well, I remember you saying you wouldn't wait for me, and I remember coming to your house and see you having dinner with your girlfriend, and I remember Greer," Catherine said.

"But this is past, Cath. We're fine now," Steve said in anguish.

"But let's get down to business: Alan's death was indirectly my fault," Catherine said, and the tears fell.


	10. Chapter 10

"What do you mean, Cath?" Steve asked.

"I met Alan and we became friends. At first we even had a flirt, but we never went beyond a few kisses. And then we came to the conclusion that we should just be friends."

Catherine looked at him and could see in his face that he didn't like hearing that.

"And?" Steve asked.

"Alan the brother and sister received an inheritance that was split between the three. Alan's brother spent all the money and then wanted to take money from the brothers. He couldn't get anything from his sister because her husband wouldn't allow it, and he then turned to Alan.

Catherine paused.

"I was the one who called Alan to come to Hawaii for a vacation because that was his dream, and his brother thought I was spending Alan's heritage. He then came to Hawaii willing to do anything to steal Alan."

"The hotel video shows us you leaving alone and smiling," Steve told her.

"Yes, that day I was happy because I was going to see you. I left the hotel and went to headquarters, but the guards told me that the whole team was in a case. I then waited inside the car for a while, but you didn't come back. Alan called me and asked me to take him to some tourist attraction, and since he wanted to see the waterfall, I took him there, "Catherine said.

"Which waterfall? That where you were taken when you were kidnapped?" Steve asked.

"Yeah. And Alisson followed us, and offended me by saying I was stealing Alan. Alan didn't like it and they started fighting until Alisson threw Alan on the rocks," Catherine said, weeping.

Steve hugged her. "I'm so sorry, Catherine."

"I tried to help him, Steve. I tried to help him and couldn't," Catherine said, crying on Steve's shoulder.

Steve stroked her head to comfort her.

"And he hit me when I was trying to help Alan, he punched me in the face and I didn't know see anything after that. When I woke up, I was under tree branches and didn't remember anything."

"He had a lot of cold blood. He thought he had killed you too, then he put on Alan's clothes, hid him and went back to the hotel like nothing happened and stole his brother's identity," Steve concluded.

"It seems so," Catherine replied.

"And when he heard you didn't die, he went to the hospital posing as Alan.

Steve's phone rang and he listened carefully to what was being said to him.

"What happened?" Catherine asked.

"Alisson was released for lack of evidence, but I'm not going to let him run away. Cath, I need you to give a formal statement. And I'm going after this guy now!" Steve said. He kissed her quickly and left.

Steve arrived at the hotel and found that Alisson was no longer staying there. Steve called the team and some cops and surprised Alisson at the airport, trying to escape from the island.

Three days later Catherine was with Steve at the airport. They were sending Alan's body to his sister to give him a decent burial.

Catherine was heartbroken, feeling guilty.

"It's not your fault, Cath. It's not your fault if his brother was an ambitious psychopath," Steve told her.

Catherine looked at Steve and he saw in her the same look as when Billy died. He was afraid she would leave again.

"Let's go home?" He asked, and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Let's go home," she replied.

A week later, Steve was in the office when Catherine knocked on the door.

"I can enter?" she asked.

He smiled. "Of course, Cath."

Catherine came in, he stood up and kissed her softly.

"Steve, I need to go to Washington to sort out what's pending. I owe the agency a satisfaction," Catherine said, and she saw the disappointment on his face.

"But you can come with me if you can," she continued as he said nothing.

"I can't, Cath. We're having a hard case, and I can't leave the island now."

"Fine. I'll do my best to get back soon," she said.

"When do you intend to go?" Steve asked.

"Tomorrow," she replied.

"Tomorrow? So fast?" he asked.

"The sooner I go, the sooner I'll be back," Catherine said.

"Okay," Steve said, lowering his head.

"Hey, don't make that abandoned boy face. I'll be back soon, I promise."

"Ok," he answered.

"I'll wait for you for dinner, don't go home late," Catherine said, and kissed him before leaving.

Steve came home at night and was surprised by a candlelit dinner. Catherine was sitting at the table waiting for him.

"What is all this?" he asked smiling.

"Today is a special night," she said.

"Why? This isn't a farewell, is it Cath?" he asked, but was afraid of the answer.

"Well, that's up to you," Catherine said.

"How so, Cath? You're making me nervous," he said.

Catherine went to the office desk and picked up a small box. She approached him and opened the box.

"Steven John McGarrett, will you marry me?"

"What? Are you proposing, Catherine Rollins?"

"Yes, I am. And what is your answer?"

"Yes. A thousand times yes," Steve said and kissed her passionately.

"Wow! I think I should ask you more often," Catherine said smiling, after he broke the kiss.

"Well, I bought a ring just because I know you already have my ring," she said and put the ring on his finger. "Now you're all mine," she said.

"Wait here, I'll get your ring," Steve said and went to the bedroom. He returned with the ring that had always belonged to her.

"I wish I had a big party with dozens of witnesses, but like you said, today is a special night."

Steve put the ring on her finger. "I welcome you as my fiancee, Cath. Now you are all mine too."

Catherine kissed him and then smiled looking at the ring on her finger. "It's beautiful, Steve. Thank you. Now let's go to dinner," she said.

They had dinner and Steve felt a happiness that didn't fit inside his chest. After dinner they celebrated in the warmth of their room.

The next day Steve drove her to the airport and felt his heart pounding as her flight was announced. "See you soon, sailor. I love you!"

"Love you too. I'll look forward to your return."

After seeing the plane left, Steve went to work.

"Good morning," Steve said as he entered the Five 0 office.

"Good morning. What is that shiny object on your finger, man? Lou asked.

"I'm getting married," Steve said smiling.

"Did you propose Catherine? Finally!" Danny said.

"Well, actually, she proposed to me."

"And live the female initiative!" Tani said.

"Congratulations Steve," Junior said.

"Thanks, guys. She'll be back in a few days and I want to welcome her with a party. Can I count on your help?" Steve asked.

"Of course," they replied.

Seven days later, Catherine returned and Steve was waiting for her at the airport.

"I miss my fiancee," he said, hugging her tightly.

"I missed you terribly, sailor. It's good to be back!"

"We can go?" he asked.

"Yes, let's go home," she replied.

"Fine, but I need to go somewhere before," Steve said.

"No problem," she said.

Steve drove her to the party location and Catherine was ecstatic to see the engagement party he had prepared for her.

"Congratulations to the bride and groom!" Everyone shouted.

"How many people, Steve!" Catherine said smiling.

"Let's start our little family, but we can't help sharing our joy with our big Ohana. I love you, Cath!"

"Love you too, my hero!"

"End".

Thank you for reading!


End file.
